


The Arcana: Planet Among the Stars (Julian/Apprentice)

by Kirimizi



Category: Nix Hydra - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Tell the Pariah they inspire me, Theater Thug Strikes, Unsuspecting Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: The mischievous doctor makes his move on the unsuspecting apprentice by taking them out to the theater. While clueless to his motives, they are taken out to a night neither would ever forget.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Unruly Nights

The night could not come any quicker. The distracted apprentice was left on their own for the remainder of the week, working perfectly in their favor. Anticipation built, bringing up so many thoughts and questions.

A few nights ago, just as their head hit the pillow, a strange knock on their window caught their attention. It was none other than Doctor Devorak himself balancing on a nearby trellis to reach the second story window. The apprentice hesitantly opened the glass and let them into their room, anything to ensure he wouldn’t fall off. They helped him get through their window, softening the thud as they steadied him.

“What the fresh hell is wrong with you?” The apprentice then let him go, sort of hoping he would fall on his behind, anything to get him out faster.

“Pardon my late arrival, I couldn't help it anymore. Waiting to see you is torture for me now.” Julian’s soft voice crept through the apprentice, but they instantly shook it off trying not to be entrapped by his smooth words. These last few weeks, the apprentice felt that the affectionate joking had been going quite farther than usual. The feelings they gained in return, however, did not feel much like a joke. 

“If you're just here to annoy me, why not just leave?” Their cruel words earned a sudden gasp of disbelief from the doctor. He clutched their hand, kneeling before them with a submissive stance.  
“Dear, if you wish for me to go then I'll take my leave.” Julian sounded nothing less than defeated.

The apprentice sighed, the groveling happened earlier than usual. They squeezed his hand, watching his frown disappear to a mischievous smile. The doctor’s sultry look in his eye took the apprentice into his gaze. Moments before he stood, trailing kiss after kiss up their hand and then their arm. The apprentice tried to keep a still face but when the feather-like kisses reached their cheek, a red tint crept upon their face. Julian's arms snaked around the apprentice, pulling them into his embrace. He leaned in, leaving another kiss on the side of their cheek. 

“Are you going to the show tonight? Or did you think I'd forget?”

The apprentice instantly groaned in slight disbelief that Julian remembered that drunken promise they made at the Rowdy Raven. The two shared a corner booth together and tried every drink on the menu. It wasn't their fault that they were both throwing back drinks like it was a contest. Because it was and the apprentice was clearly winning.   
Or so they tried to recall.   
In any case, halfway through the night, Julian subtly asked them out to a local theater show. Something new for them and a night neither would forget (unlike last week).

They humbly agreed at the time, unknowing to them of Julian’s secret pining between then and the last year and a half. Why else would he be buying this many rounds besides celebrating?

“As much as I would love to spend all night in your arms, I do believe we have a show to get to.” Julian pulled back and gestured to the window. The apprentice stared at it, before simply stating. “You know no one’s home right? We can use the front door.” Julian's eyes widened, before his expression turned solemn.

“Fine enough. The night is still young!” He exclaimed, already on his way down the stairs and ignoring the fact that he just spent the last twenty minutes trying to climb the lattice panels outside. He grabbed the apprentices hand as he led them both down the stairs. Before they left the shop, they put up a small protective spell for the sake of safety.

The theater was in an odd part of town, but one seemingly abandoned building opened to an entire new world for the apprentice. The stairs lead to an underground area beneath the strange building, piquing their interest immediately. The theater was a lesser propped up stage only a foot off the ground level. For such a small space, many people scattered around and groups made their way towards the seating area. Julian pulled the apprentice towards the front row, dragging them to the front of the stage. When they took their seats the suddenly shy apprentice couldn't help but gawk at the stage setup.

The stage looked as though it took place at a castle. The props looked either used, old, or at the least stolen. But who truly knew the answer? 

The rest of the room began to pack with all sorts of folks. Old couples, teenagers, even merchants the apprentice recognized from the market, including theIr beloved baker. The rows of chairs looked of wood with reinforced metal bars on the back, while the above ceiling paint had definitely seen better days. Even the stage had chips in its boards, but when the show started and the lights dim down, that would be the last thing they could remember when reflecting upon that night.

A simple horn sounded from the stage, signaling for the remainder of the people left to take their seats. The dimming lights turned off completely, as a spotlight took its place illuminating the stage. Two actors appeared from both sides of the stage, one dressed in a gloriously bold green dress and wrapped in an exotic sheer green shawl. While the other wore a poorly kept blond wig and more furs than an old woman in the wintertime. The apprentice made a worrisome face when they looked towards Julian.

Julian simply smiled, trying to wink even with the eye patch on his other eye. The apprentice was unsure how they managed to do that period a shrill but manly voice interrupted their thought.

“Noddy! Where are my perfect fluffy babies?”  
“I'm not sure dear.” The Nadia actress sighed, annoyed with the Lucio counterpart.   
“Where did you see them last?”  
“Are you saying I'm supposed to be responsible for my own dogs?!” Lucio belted out, offended at the sheer thought. Nadia sighed again, rolling her eyes.  
“Next thing you know, you'll be telling me I should tend to my own garden!” He stormed offstage, accidentally dropping one of the many furs from atop his body.

Julian stumbled a laugh back before he muttered the word ‘amateurs’.

Nadia exhaled in relief before dramatically waving her fan towards her face.

“Whoever will put my bastard of a husband into his place?” Her eyes instantly met with Julian, giving him a cue.

The apprentice locked eyes with her line of vision and could feel the devilish smirk from the seat next to theirs. Julian hopped from the seat and emerged onto the stage as though he owned the place. The crowd roared with excitement, a chant beginning to work its way through the crowd.

“Ilya!” Everyone screamed for him as he raised his arms, strutting through the stage. A clearly proud grin spread across his face as the spotlight shone on him. 

“A bastard all the same has come to liberate you!” Julian’s voice seared through the amazed crowd, earning the first applause of the evening.


	2. The Air Around Us

The crowd came to its knees while the apprentice sank deeper into their seat. Julian humbly accepted the cheers from the crowd. He walked across the stage, standing before Nadia's actress.

"Doctor, my husband is an absolute lunatic, how do we put him into place?" She pleaded. Julian plotted to himself, walking towards the other end of the stage. He looked back at Nadia with a heavy stare. 

"We will hit him where it hurts; his ego!" He exclaimed, proud of his latest idea. While he walked back to her, he grabbed what looked like a prop sword to the naked eye. But when the Lucio actor came back out, they brandished a curved, one handed blade that shone against the shifting spotlight. The two stood still across from each other, an intense gaze being shared between them. The apprentice felt their nerves hit the ceiling. 

Julian climbed atop a set of stairs and held out a straight sword to his opponent, signaling the beginning of a fisticuff. His head held high and a serious demeanor sweeping across his face, he shouted to the crowd. 

"And here, Lucio dares to show his face again!" With a swing of his sword, Julian hits the boards behind Lucio, missing the actor by mere inches. The crowd gasped, meanwhile the magician stared wide eyed, unable to look away. Lucio retorted with a quick parry to the side. The apprentice began to suspect the swords were real by the sounds they made smashing together. 

Julian and Lucio went head to head in their fight, the stage filling with grunts and groans from both actors as everyone watched from the crowd. One final swing from Julian would have slung through anybody that came in contact with his weapon. But before the end of the fight, the blade stopped right next to Lucio’s face. The two breathed heavily as the audience stared in anticipation.

“I recede, please don’t hurt my beautiful face!” Lucio cried out. As he dropped to his knees, his sword clattered on the floor beneath them. Julian smirked, before turning to the people once more.

“Hope is more than a postponed disappointment.” The doctor huffed, his cheeks glistening in the spotlight, before bowing to the entranced crowd. His line of sight turned to the magician. The sultry look in his eyes caught their attention as well as their heart just before the red curtain closed. 

The audience clapped profusely, applause filling up the room with many beginning to stand from their seats and whistle in excitement. The energy tonight was palpable as could be. However, the magician felt their heart rate quicken. 

What was that stare at the end and why did it make them feel this way?

A tap on their shoulder startled them, practically ready to jump out of their seat. To their surprise, Julian had found his way into the crowd and took their hand. In the midst of the excitement, he led them out of the building before anyone could notice they had gone. 

The cool air was refreshing compared to the stuffy makeshift theater. The apprentice took in a deep breath from the night, feeling the stars and moon above them shifting about. Every breath they drew in was like taking in the full moonlight into their chest. Their body had always felt most at peace underneath a night sky. 

By the time they were far enough away, Julian turned to the apprentice and sighed in relief. In front of the shop once again, the magician peeked over at the untouched door.   
“So, what did you think of my performance?” Julian beamed, waiting to hear all the highlights from tonight. The magician smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that you called yourself a bastard?”  
“Mm, was hoping so,” His smile turned into embarrassment. “But what about the fight, what did you think?” He squeezed their hand.  
“I thought you were going to accidentally slaughter the actor or possibly get slaughtered yourself with those swords!” 

“I’m a professional, and once upon a time, a pirate along the many seas of the world! Do you think I wouldn’t be capable of fighting with all this experience underneath me?” Julian waved the preposterous thought away. 

“Ah, so a professional like yourself would certainly not be hiding a cut made by their very professional coworker, right?” The magician looked confused, staring at the small tear in his sleeve that seeped the white fabric with blood. 

Julian looked equally confused before turning his arm to see where they were looking at directly. He jumped, genuinely unsure where the cut came from.   
“Well then. Guess a little whoops happens here and there, eh?” Julian shrugged. 

The magician sighed, shaking their head while walking towards the door to the shop. A quick mutter left their lips sounding an awful lot like ‘this makes sense’.  
“Come on in and I can get you fixed up.” They took off the lock and invited Julian inside with a soothing smile. Julian sheepishly obliged, clearly more embarrassed than ever but glad they weren’t mad at him. The apprentice closed the door behind him and locked up once more for the night.


End file.
